For wide-angle lenses which are used for digital still cameras and video cameras, a high telecentric characteristic and good image forming performance, that can be Implemented with a small lens system, are demanded, and various technologies have been proposed to satisfy these demands (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-40033).
However it is difficult to obtain a wide-angle lens which satisfies the above demands, and even if a relatively good image forming performance is implemented, brightness of the lens is still insufficient.